Twi-dah
by esjerukdingin
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, tingkat lima, prefek Slytherin, calon pemegang tahta kerajaan Malfoy, secara tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hogwarts dengan menjadi adiktif parah pada… Twitter. [SEMI CANON]
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy, tingkat lima, prefek Slytherin, calon pemegang tahta kerajaan Malfoy, tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hogwarts dengan menjadi adiktif parah pada… Twitter. "Follow gue di et prince Malfoy, itu disambung, terus mention aja buat folbek." [Entah AU entah Canon]

**Harry Potter **** JK Rowling**

**Twi-dah **** esjerukdingin**

**WARNING**; OOC parah, bahasa non-baku,

humor garing maksimal, masih belum jelas ini AU atau Canon #krik

**baca timeline Twitternya dari bawah yak**

**TIDAK MENGIKUTI PLOT ASLI DARI JK ROWLING**

semua yang mati telah dibangkitkan (?) kembali

Scorpius menggerutu pelan di sepanjang koridor menuju Aula Depan. Rambut pirang platinanya acak-acakkan dengan air yang menetes-netes dari ujung rambutnya, seragamnya tidak lebih baik; basah dibeberapa tempat dengan lumpur yang mengotori ujung jubahnya, dan dia melotot pada setiap anak yang memandanginya terang-terangan.

"Apa liat-liat?!" gertak Scorpius pada seorang anak laki-laki Ravenclaw. Anak itu tersentak kaget mendapati raut marah Scorpius, tubuhnya mengejang aneh dengan mata membelalak ketakutan, dia langsung berlari lalu tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah baju zirah hingga jatuh dan bunyi kelontangnya memancing Mrs. Norris keluar.

Mrs. Norris yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dihadapan Scorpius mengeong. Scorpius mendelik lagi. "Mau apa?!"

Mrs. Norris mengacuhkannya. Si kucing kelabu kurus itu berjalan angkuh menuju sumber suara, dia masih mengeong-ngeong dan selama enam tahun berada di Hogwarts, Scorpius memasang taruhan bahwa tiga detik lagi si idiot squib penjaga sekolah akan segera datang.

Dan Scorpius benar. Kurang dari tiga detik, Filch berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka, dia mengacung-acungkan tongkat kayu panjang sedangkan wajahnya senang bergairah.

"PELANGGARAN! PELANGGARAN! TETAP DITEMPAT BOCAH IDIOT!" teriaknya.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya imajinatif dan memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari situ. Dia benci berurusan dengan Filch. Dia melangkah cepat-cepat dan bergabung dengan kerumuman yang berjalan memasuki Aula Depan.

Aula Depan terhiasi oleh obor-obor yang menjulang tinggi, cahayanya menerangi undakan batu dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang berjalan semakin cepat menuju Aula Besar dan pesta awal semester. Empat meja panjang asrama di Aula Besar yang memanjang sudah mulai terisi penuh. Langit-langit di Aula hitam gelap, tidak ada bintang sama sekali. Alih-alih bintang, sesekali nyala kilat menyambar dan disertai gemuruh guntur. Penerangan dari obor-obor yang tergantung dikusen-kusen jendela tidak banyak membantu, jadi para Peri Rumah memasang ratusan lilin yang melayang diatas meja-meja, membuat hantu-hantu keperakan yang terbang diantara spasi meja berkilau mengerikan, dan wajah-wajah lama yang ramai berceloteh, saling bertukar kabar dan mengungsi ke meja asrama lain, saling mengomentari potongan rambut atau jubah baru satu sama lain.

Scorpius menyempatkan diri menengok pada deretan meja ditengah Aula. Meja dengan dominasi warna merah emas dan panji-panji diatasnya terus mengaum. Sembari terus berjalan, dia mencari si rambut merah, sumber kekacauannya seharian ini.

"Woy _buddy_, kelewataaaan."

Sebuah tangan menyergapnya dilengan dan memaksanya berbalik. Sepasang iris hijau, rambut coklat acak-acakkan dan seringai muncul di retina Scorpius.

"Lo mau kemana? Nembus dinding? Minat gantiin si Baron Berdarah buat jadi hantu Slytherin? Pasti banyak yang gak takut lagi," kata Al masih dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Scorpius menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa posisisnya berdiri sekarang telah berada jauh dari meja Slytherin. Dia mendengus.

"Lo liat Rose?" tanya Scorpius, melepaskan cekalan Al dilengannya dan berjalan angkuh menuju meja Slytherin.

Al mengikutinya dari belakang. "Di mejanya lah. Biasanya emang disitu kan?"

"Gak keliatan," kata Scorpius, menjulurkan lehernya panjang-panjang untuk kembali mencari si rambut merah.

"Elah brooo, banyak manusia gini mana bisa keliatan. Tunggu aja kalo udah agak redaan. Orang-orang pada berdiri gini sih nyari James juga susah."

Scorpius dalam hati menyetujui saran Al. Siswa-siswa ini dari tahun ke tahun sepertinya makin tidak memiliki etika. McGonagall telah duduk disinggasananya, berbisik-bisik dengan Hagrid, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun siswa yang berniat untuk duduk diam ditempatnya masing-masing; masih berjalan kesana kemari, tertawa keras-keras, dan bahkan Scorpius bersumpah melihat James diujung meja Gryffindor telah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada bocah laki-laki yang duduk terlalu dekat dengan Lily.

Dan Rose yang masih belum terlihat.

Selama pidato McGonagall (dan nyanyian sumbang si Topi) Scorpius masih menatap lekat-lekat meja Gryffindor. Lily sesekali menatapnya balik dengan alis terangkat dan seorang gadis Hufflepuf yang duduk tepat didepan Scorpius tersenyum malu-malu, mengira tatapan tajam Scorpius tertuju padanya.

"…hutan Terlarang masih terlarang untuk para siswa, dan Mr. Filch telah mengingatkanku untuk yang ke dua ratus tujuh puluh dua kalinya, bahwa tidak diijinkan adanya sihir dikoridor sedangkan siapapun di ijinkan untuk membela diri jika Peeves mulai berulah. Sekarang, selamat makan."

Tapi Rose tidak juga muncul. Bahkan ketika para prefek asrama mulai memimpin anak-anak kelas satu, Rose masih tidak terlihat. Setelah pesta penyambutan, Al dan Scorpius keluar dari Aula Besar dan memutuskan berdiri diundakan tangga di Aula Depan, James baru saja pergi setelah memberi mereka sekantong penuh apel karamel, Lily mengucapkan selamat malam dengan cepat kemudian dengan terburu-buru pergi sebelum Scorpius menanyakan keberadaan Rose.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia ketinggalan di kereta?" tanya Scorpius panik. "Masa di pesta gak keliatan?"

"Rose itu pintar, Scor," kata Al. "Dia itu gak diciptakan buat jadi bego. Mungkin aja dia emang gak niat ikut pesta, mungkin lagi diasramanya sekarang, ngerjain tugas atau apalah yang Rose banget. Lagian kalian kenapa sih? Berantem? Perasaan tadi di kereta akur-akur aja."

Scorpius menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Gue tadi sempat marah-marah," katanya. "Gak sengaja bentak-bentak dia, gak sengaja loh ya," tambahnya buru-buru ketika melihat ekspresi Al. "Terus ya gitu, ngambek."

"Lagi dapet kali. Lily biasa juga gitu. Pra-dapet, ngambek, lagi dapet, ngambek, kelar dapet, masih ngambek juga. Namanya juga cewek."

Scorpius menatapnya. Lalu dia berpaling pada pintu Aula Besar yang masih terbuka lebar, berharap Rose akan muncul dari situ lalu tersenyum padanya. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, alih-alih, hanya ada Filch disana. Namun, yang membuat Scorpius jengah, Filch tengah menatap mereka dengan tertarik.

Scorpius menghela napas pelan, lalu berkata, "Cabut yuk. Filch kayaknya napsuan ke kita."

**^esjerukdingin^**

"Kalian berantem kenapa?" tanya Al, duduk disalah satu sofa tepat didepan perapian ruang rekreasi.

"Biasalah," kata Scorpius acuh, dengan paksa menyingkirkan seorang anak tingkat pertama yang duduk disofa langganannya dengan kakinya, lalu menatap Al yang mulai sibuk menggelar apel-apel karamel ke atas karpet.

"Kalian itu gak biasa berantem," kata Al, "sekalinya berantem palingan masalah tugas doang."

Hening kemudian. Scorpius sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab, dia hanya memperhatikan Al yang menyodorkan apel karamel pada anak kelas satu yang diusir paksa oleh Scorpius tadi, dan dia sekarang nyengir karena setelah apel karamel itu telah berpindah tangan, telapak tangan Al kini menghadap keatas, tepat didepan hidung anak itu.

"Dua sickle," kata Al.

Anak kelas satu itu berengut sebelum merogoh kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah koin berkilauan. Al langsung mengambilnya. "Slytherin itu keras, _boy_. Biasakanlah."

Al mulai sibuk dengan dagangannya sendiri, hampir lupa dengan kondisi Scorpius yang galau maksimal. Scorpius sendiri berniat pindah tempat setelah mulai banyak anak-anak yang berkerumun disekitar mereka, tapi Al dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menatap Scorpius.

"Kalian berantem kenapa?" tanyanya. "Gue gak bisa bantu kalo gue gak tau duduk permasalahannya."

"Dia gak bales mention gue di Twitter."

Al melotot padanya, kantung Sickle ditangannya terjatuh dan menimbulkan gemerincing pelan. Scorpius balas menatapnya, kemudian berpaling pada wajah-wajah yang sekarang ikut menatapnya dengan diam. Ada jeda panjang, dan Scorpius tidak pernah merasakan keheningan selama ini di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Twi—apa?" tanya Al skeptis, bingung sepenuhnya dengan perkataan Scorpius.

"Kalian gak tau Twitter?" tanya Scorpius balik, mendadak merasa dia adalah orang paling keren karena satu-satunya yang kenal Twitter. "Jangan ngaku anak gaul kalo gak punya Twitter, kalo udah punya follow gue di et prince Malfoy, itu disambung, terus mention aja buat folbek."

Scorpius menyeringai sombong. Dia berbalik dengan senyum angkuh diwajahnya, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar anak laki-laki.

**tbc**

Ya ya ya… jeruk tau kok kalo diplot aslinya, BENDA ELEKTRONIK MUGGLE GAK BERFUNGSI SAMA SEKALI DI DUNIA SIHIR, tapi coba scroll ke atas deh, ada warningnya kan *winkwink*

Ini baru prolog, mungkin bisa dua atau tiga chapter, tergantung nanti diedit gimana. Kalo diupload semua, words countnya mencapai 10k lebih =_=

Kritik, conrit, dan review apapun, diterima dengan senang hati.

Salam

jerukkece


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy, tingkat lima, prefek Slytherin, calon pemegang tahta kerajaan Malfoy, tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hogwarts dengan menjadi adiktif parah pada… Twitter. "Follow gue di et prince Malfoy, itu disambung, terus mention aja buat folbek." [Entah AU entah Canon]

**Harry Potter **** JK Rowling**

**Twi-dah **** esjerukdingin**

**WARNING**; OOC parah, bahasa non-baku,

humor garing maksimal, masih belum jelas ini AU atau Canon #krik

**baca timeline Twitternya dari bawah yak**

**TIDAK MENGIKUTI PLOT ASLI DARI JK ROWLING**

semua yang mati telah dibangkitkan (?) kembali

**.**

**.**

**.**

Scorpius terbangun keesokan harinya dengan wajah sayu, kantung matanya hitam tebal dan dia merasa pusing disetiap lima langkah dia berjalan. Dia tidak bisa tidur sampai jam tiga pagi, setidaknya sampai dia memanggil Peri Rumah dan meminta ramuan tidur.

"Mimpi apaan sih lo semalem?" tanya Al.

Scorpius yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan, susah payah mencapai bangku dimeja Slyhterin, menatap Al dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Lo teriak-teriak," kata Al, "dan gak biasanya gigi-gigi lo bunyi waktu lo tidur."

Seingat Scorpius, dia memang bermimpi sesuatu, tapi pagi ini dia tidak mengingat secara detail keseluruhan mimpinya. Dia hanya ingat tentang Rose yang merapal mantra padanya, lalu cahaya kebiruan menabrak dadanya dan tiba-tiba dia sudah berada disebuah ruangan gelap dengan burung-burung kecil berwarna biru yang meneriakkan 'Folbek gue dong folbek gue dong'. Scorpius menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Gak inget gue," kata Scorpius pelan, tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Al untuk mengejeknya, walaupun dia yakin Al tidak akan melakukan itu, tapi sahabatnya ini sangat polos, dan mempunyai saudara seperti James adalah kutukan. "Gue mau bolos hari ini."

Al tidak meresposnya. Alih-alih, dia sedang bertukar senyum pada eorang anak perempuan Ravenclaw kelas empat yang seingat Scorpius namanya adalah Lucy _something-something_. Al telah mengincarnya sejak mereka kelas tiga, tapi dia belum berani keluar dari _step_ 'pandang-senyum-angguk-angguk' karena takut James meledeknya.

"_Earth to Al_," kata Scorpius, melambaikan tangan didepan mata Al.

"Kenapa?" tanya Scorpius, masih menatap Lucy dengan senyum dari telinga ke telinga.

"Elah tembak aja sono, keburu disikat orang."

"Gak berani gue bro," kata Al pelan.

Scorpius menghela napas pelan. Al terlalu takut pada James, dalam artian takut mendapat ejekan dari kakaknya itu. James tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung jika jahilnya keluar, Lily bahkan pernah mengutuknya dengan pertific totalus ketika James mengejeknya berpacaran dengan bocah kelas satu.

Tak mau menganggu acara pribadi sahatabynya, Scorpius lantas mengeluarkan ponsel dengan aksen bendera Inggris kecil dibagian belakang sebelah kanannya. Dia mengabaikan Al yang mulutnya menganga melihat benda kecil itu.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Al, sepenuhnya melupakan Lucy _something-something_.

"Hape," kata Scorpius. "Dikasih Rose waktu gue kerumahnya."

Al dengan segera berpindah tempat. Dia duduk disamping Scorpius, sambil menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat benda dengan banyak tulisan dan gambar didalamnya itu.

"Kayaknya pernah liat deh," kata Al, tampaknya berpikir dan seketika dia melonjak keras. "Mirip punyanya si uncle Dudley, tapi punya dia lumayan hebring, gantungannya macem-macem. Mata mum sampe berair liatnya."

Scorpius mengabaikannya. Alih-alih, dia membuka aplikasi Twitter yang berikonik burung biru kecil. Al nyengir.

"Burungnya unyu," katanya, lalu kembali pada Lucy dan senyum-seyum lagi.

Scorpius mengamati baik-baik layar terang dihadapannya. Ibu jarinya sibuk menggeser layar hapenya naik turun keata, sibuk memantau timeline sang kekasih. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh disana. Tweet terakhir dari Rose terpantau kemarin, sesaat sebelum mereka naik Hogwarts Express.

Scorpius mendesah dalam-dalam.

Dia baru berniat mengajak Al untuk kembali ke asrama karena selepas sarapan mereka tidak memiliki pelajaran apapun, tapi bunyi ringtone yang dari ponsel serta getaran kerasnya melonjakkan Scorpius. Begitupun sebagian siswa Slytherin yang duduk dijangkauan bunyi ponsel itu.

_Baby I love you, love you, love you so much. And I need you, need you, and you're gone…_

Scorpius tidak memperdulikan pandangan tanya dari teman-temannya, bahkan tidak Al yang mulutnya menganga lebar dan apel ditangannya lolos jatuh kelantai. Dengan cepat Scorpius beralih pada ponselnya, hatinya menggebu-gebu penasaran, berharap bahwa itu adalah pesan singkat dari Rose—karena tidak ada seorangpun selain Rose yang tahu nomor ponselnya.

**+63471937397 (Kantor)**

**160 / 1dari6**

_Sy ibu RITA SKEETER di papua menang angka TOGEL 4D (0834) ingin menang sperti sya Hub:MUNDUNGUS 08123456789 angka bocoran bs anda dptkan dijamin 100% tembus_

Kampret.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rose," panggil Scorpius, berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Rose dikoridor kastil.

Rose mengabaikannya. Dia semakin memperlaju langkah kedua tungkainya dan bahkan mengabaikan Peeves yang bergantung dilangit-langit; menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik kotor untuk menghina Filch.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Oke?" lanjut Al, kini berbelok keselatan melewati perpustakaan. "Aku tahu aku salah kemarin. Aku mau lakuin apa aja asal kamu maafin aku. Please, Rose."

Secara tiba-tiba Rose berhenti. Dia berbalik dengan adegan slow-motion dan menatap Scorpius dengan api berpijar dikedua binernya.

"Apa saja?" tanyanya, matanya menyipit mencurigakan dan untuk sedetik Scorpius menyesal telah mengatakan apa yang dikatakan barusan.

"Scorpius!" seru Rose. "Apa saja? Kamu bilang tadi apa saja?"

Takut-takut Scorpius mengangguk. Ini adalah Rose, darah konyol Weasley mengalir dipembuluh nadinya, ditambah darah Granger yang begitu ambisius. Scorpius belum mau berspekulasi apa yang Rose ingin katakan.

"Oke," lanjut Rose. "Kalo gitu aku mau followers di Twitterku nambah. Kalo perlu jadi ribuan. Gimana caranya terserah. Pokoknya aku mau followersku jadi banyak."


End file.
